I've Finally Found You
by Samejima Mamimi
Summary: This is a Inuyasha and Kikyou fanfic don't be hatin'. Ch. 3 is up! R&R! Discontinued until further notice...
1. Default Chapter

I've Finally Found You  
  
The sound of the running footsteps and gasps was heard on the forest. In between the tress was a lovely lady running. Her long shiny black hair getting blown by the wild wind. Her calm eyes just stayed that way.  
  
Up on the tress was a creature moving rapidly, following the lady. It moved from bush to bush.  
  
She started to try to run faster. The wind blew on her pale face but it doesn't matter, for she doesn't feel cold. Dummies like herself doesn't feel anything…or at least, they weren't suppose to. Suddenly, a hand caught her in her arm that made her stop.  
  
"Kikyou…" A creature with long silk hair getting blown in the air looked down at the lovely lady named Kikyou.  
  
"What do you want..?" she snapped, not sounding pleasant but her calm eyes was still yet it has something behind its sparkles.  
  
"Stop running away from me Kikyou… I…"  
  
"Leave me alone… I don't want to see you…" she looked away and shook her arm trying to get his hand away but he was determined and tighten up his grip on her arm.  
  
"Why are you running away..?" he asked with his soft voice.  
  
Silence filled the surroundings around them, dead silence. Only the gusts of wind was heard and the crickets' noises.  
  
We do not belong to each other, Inuyasha…I've been dead and we both very well know that I am just borrowing this body… my love for you cannot be pure anymore because it is also mixed with hatred." She closed her eyes silently. To her surprise, Inuyasha pulled her against him closely, putting his arms around her.  
  
"I don't care. No matter who you are or what you are… You're still Kikyou… the priestess…person who cared for me… the woman I love…" he tighten his arms around him slightly, closing his eyes.  
  
"I-inuyasha…"Her calm eyes widen slightly. She clenched fist trying not to say the words but she can't help it "I… I love you.. Inuyasha… But this can't be… You belong here and I belong somewhere else… I'm not a purified priestess anymore… I feed through people's souls to live… It's a sin but… That's what I have to do in order to live." Warm tears slowly flow down her pale cheeks.  
  
"Kikyou…" he closed his eyes as he tightened his arms around Kikyou "I love you and I can not stop my feelings…" They started walking together through the forest, holding hands.  
  
"I remember the old times…" Inuyasha said softly remembering the times when they're together in the hills, the time that they first kissed under the moonlight, the promise they made to be together, the feeling that Inuyasha felt for the first time toward Kikyou.  
  
"Inuyasha…" she leaned on his chest as Inuyasha caress her long black hair gently with his claws. Her soft hair slid out from Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"Well, find a way Kikyou… I won't let you go just like that… somehow I'll find a way to bring you back, the real you. You don't have to feed from other people's souls again…ever…"  
  
"Your promise sound sweet… yet, impossible to believe in…" she looked up to him, gazing to his yellowish eyes deeply. Inuyasha stared back to her calm black eyes. He had the weird feeling on his chest and stomach… the warm feeling, he started to relax. He started leaning forward until their lips touched and it turned into a soft kiss. He can feel her soft lips but unlike before, her lips were cold but there was still something behind it that makes it somewhat warm. The kiss deepened and deepened. It felt like heaven to both of them for they haven't released their feelings for a long time (with Kikyou dying and Inuyasha getting sealed)  
  
(To be continued)  
  
Author: I'll continue this fanfic if I receive any comments telling me to continue. To Kagome fans, I hope I did not offended you, remember this isn't only Inu+Kikyou fanfic but somewhere in my next chapter it would also be a Inu+Kagome fanfic!( But hey! I'm still a number 1 fan of Inu and Kikyou forever!^.^) 


	2. The Impossible Promise

"Inuyasha! Where are you!" a familiar voice of a girl was heard causing Kikyou and Inuyasha  
to break off the kiss.   
  
"Kagome..." his eyes drifted into the bushes and trees.  
  
"That girl..." she looked down at the ground "...you have feelings for her too..." she felt   
her words escape her little red lips. It felt like cutting knives to admit that her love is  
also in love with someone else.  
  
"Kikyou..." Inuyasha looked back down at her. Her delicate face showed sadness... suffering  
yet her face wasn't changed. Her calm, cold eyes remained as though she's a doll. He lifted  
her chin to meet her eyes then a ratteling sound in the bushes caught his attention.   
  
"Hold on Kikyou..." he walked cautiously to the bush and sliced it into pieces. To his surprised,  
Kagome on the ground with a mud covered face.  
  
"There! I found you! I've been looking all over for you!" She stood up, undusting her self. "What  
are you doing her anyways?" she looked around the dark surroundings. "We all got worried about you,  
you know?!"  
  
"Oh, I was just..." he turned around and did not found Kikyou. His eyes scanned the surrounding for   
a sign of her but nothing. She's gone.  
  
"You were just what?"  
  
"Oh, nothing..." his expression turned sad for a moment then irritated "Why the hell would you go out  
on your own?! It's dangerous here y'know! I can defend myself but you can't! Before you worry about   
me, worry about yourself first!" he growled showing his white, sharp fangs.  
  
"Why you unappreciative person...." she looked down at the ground.  
  
"K-kagome? I didn't mean to yell at you." he reached for her shoulder and-  
  
"SIT!"  
  
"Ack!" In an instant, Inuyasha fell on the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Hey! Whaddya do that for!" he sat up pointing at his face that had some stone marks on it.  
  
"That's what you get! I've been looking for hours and hours for you an what do I get? 'What the hell  
are you doing here?' So you deserve it! Ble!" Kagome stuck out her tongue playfully and started to run.  
  
"Why you! Come here!" Inuyasha quickly stood up and with a grin, run towards Kagome, trying to catch up.  
  
As their voice faded away, the moonlight unshadowed a figure behind a tree, not too far from where   
Inuyasha and Kagome was. It was Kikyou. Her eyes shadowed and warm tears flow slowly down her pale cheeks.  
She looked at the direction where Inuyasha and Kagome had gone off to.   
  
"Inuyasha... you can't go on continuing to love both of us..." she closed her eyes calmly and walk off to  
the tree beside the moonlight lake where she lives.  
  
At the lake, Kikyou stared at her refection water. To her, it reflected all the souls she had consumed and  
all the sorrow it caused to the villagers and their love ones. She didn't like it. She hated it. She loves   
children. She always have. She'd play with them in the village. Teach them new things. She had dreamt of   
living a normal and happy life with her own family. She closed her eyes and envisioned the picture she  
had when she was still alive. Her, Inuyasha and a baby girl. She's have Kikyou's eyes and Inuyasha's hair.  
She's have pale skin just like her parents and her name would be Serenity. The name the symbolizes peace  
and prosperity. A nice name...  
"Serenity..." she whispered to herself. "What a nice name..."she opened her eyes and touched the water with   
fingertips, making tiny circle waves that blurred her reflection. She heard Inuyasha's voice in her mind  
and reapeated his words " Well, find a way Kikyou..." she closed her eyes for a moment, dreaming of what   
would happen. She opened her eyes and smiled helplessly at her blurr reflection. "What a nice and impossible  
promise.... and yet..." she looked up the bright stars that covered the ebony-blue sky. "... I believe..." 


	3. A Start Of A New Friendship

A Start of a New Friendship  
  
Morning came. The sky turned scarlet as the sun slowly rise. On a nearby river, a young girl dipped a large pot on the river, letting the fresh water get in. Sweat dripped down from her pale face to the ground. It's part of her morning chores and she came all the way from a village faraway. Everyday this brunette-haired girl would go there and fetch water. Everyday, Kikyou watches her.  
  
"Hm… I wonder if I'll be able to see Takuya-sama today…" the girl spoke softly then giggled. "He's been busy lately but I really hope that today, he isn't."  
  
Kikyou watched her curiously. A carefree young girl…. Just like how she used to be when she's in her village.  
  
"Well, I shouldn't worry about that right now. I have chores to take care of!" she set the water-filled pot on the ground, sealing it closely tightly. Then she carried it on her head and headed west to her village. But somewhere on the brush, something else is watching her besides Kikyou.  
  
She hummed a melodic tune as she walked slowly due to the heaviness of the pot she was carrying. Bushes rushed rapidly from behind her. As she turned around, a wolf jumped on her, making the pot fall on the ground, shattering into pieces.   
  
"Argh…." she fell on the ground as the wolf pressed its fangs on the flesh. Fresh crimson blood sprout from the hole that was punch on her skin by the wolf's fangs. Unconsciously, her hand wondered around until she felt a long, thin stem that had fallen from the three above her. Her hand grasp in and whipped the wolf on the face. Instead of letting go, the wolf was determined to hang onto her arm that she could feel its fangs tightening its grip to her skin. She closed her eyes in deep pain as she expected the wolf to soon consume that part of her arm… then she felt a weight reside against her… and the wolf's grasp was gone.  
  
She opened her eyes and found the now dead wolf leaning against her. She grab its mouth and opened it to free her arm from its fangs.   
  
"An arrow...." she told herself as she got a glimpse on an arrow on the wolf's back. Almost automatically, her glance shifted from the wolf's back to the figure a few feet away from her. It was a lady with a long black hair and tranquil eyes. Kikyou turned her back and was about to leave when she called her.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Kikyou stopped on her tracks and looked back from her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you for saving me. I'm Yuna from the village of Karin. May I ask yours?"  
  
"I'm..." Kikyou paused then turned around to face Yuna. "My name is Kikyou. I'm a priestess of a faraway village."  
  
"You are?" Yuna stood up and winced as she grasp her bleeding arm. "Which village are you from?"  
  
"Just... some village...." Kikyou's gaze fell from Yuna's face to her arm. "Follow me and I will treat your wound.  
  
Yuna followed closely and soon, the two girls disappeared through the thick bushes.   
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ooooh! Sorry for not updating it for so long!!!!!! I promise that after this, I'll update it again so you'll find out what Yuna will have to do with the story!!!! I love you all so much and to those Kikyou Supporters, YOU ALL RULE!!!!!!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
